HELL!
by winaddict sehunnie
Summary: Luhan menyukai Sehun. Namun sepertinya Sehun sudah menyukai orang lain. Luhan berusaha menerima kenyataan itu, sampai seseorang datang di kehidupan Luhan dan mengubah semuanya. #badsummary


**WARNING!**

typo, gaje, abal

no edited!

HunHan

Luhan berjalan cepat menuju gedung olahraga sekolah. Ia berjanji kepada Sehun-sahabatnya untuk menonton pertandingan basket tim sekolahnya dengan tim basket sekolah sebelah. Namja manis itu melihat jam tangan hitamnya dan mendengus kesal. _'Seharusnya sekarang sudah mulai…..' _kemudian Luhan berlari melewati lapangan sepakbola dan segera masuk ke gedung olahraga sekolahnya. Ternyata di dalam ramai sekali! Ia sampai berdesakkan untuk mencari tempat duduk.

"Ah itu Sehun.." Luhan tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Sehun mendribel bola, keren!

Luhan menonton pertandingan itu sambil berteriak-teriak(?) menyemangati tim sekolahnya. Akhirnya pertandingan selesai dan tim basket Sehun memenangkannya.

"Sehun ah, kau hebat sekali tadi! Ckck aku baru sadar kalau kau memang jago basket"

"Eh, kau meremehkanku ya? Lihat piala itu, kalau aku tidak bermain tadi mungkin piala itu tidak ada disini sekarang"

"Cih, kau ini pede sekali. Ya sudah cepat mandi, aku tunggu di kantin ya"

"Ne"

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun sudah bersahabat sejak SMP. Namun sepertinya mereka bertambah akrab setelah masuk SMA yang sama, ditambah lagi mereka satu kelas dan satu bangku. Luhan merasa nyaman setiap bersama Sehun dan sebaliknya walaupun mereka sering bertengkar karena masalah sepele.

Sehun merupakan anggota tim basket di sekolahnya. Sehun mempunyai banyak sekali penggemar mulai dari namja manis, namja jantan, yeoja muda dan yeoja tua(?). Tiap pulang sekolah pasti ditemukan satu atau dua surat cinta di loker Sehun. Dan tanpa membukanya, surat itu pasti langsung dibuang. #ckck=.=

.

.

.

"YA! Kau ini lama sekali, aku sendirian tahu! Kau lihat, aku sudah menghabiskan 2 gelas jus jeruk selama menunggumu!" Luhan berteriak setelah Sehun tiba-tiba duduk di depannya.

"Hei kau ini cerewet sekali. Aku ini berkeringat, jika tidak mandi selama setengah jam, kulitku bisa membusuk"

"Berlebihan! Kalau begitu kau harus mentraktirku sebagai tanda maafmu dan tanda kemenangan timmu"

"Enak saja! Kau kan baru dapat uang, kenapa mengemis padaku?"

"Siapa yang mengemis? Pabo!"

"Auwwww" Luhan melempar botol saus ke kepala Sehun. "Jadi, masih tidak mau mentraktirku?"

"Aishh, baiklah kau mau makan apa?"

"Nasi goreng, jus jeruk dan es krim vanilla"

'_Dasar, dia ini minta ditraktir atau mau memerasku sih-,-'_ "Tunggu sebentar"

Luhan tersenyum sendiri sambil memangku kepalanya dengan tangan diatas meja. Ia merasa senang hari itu. Bukan senang karena ditraktir, namun senang karena bisa bersama Sehun. Ia jadi ingat sesuatu. Wajah tampan Sehun selalu hadir di pikiran Luhan setiap ia akan tidur. Ia akan tersipu saat melihat Sehun bermain basket. Ia akan menelan ludahnya saat melihat Sehun berkeringat. Dan ia akan merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat melihat senyuman Sehun.

Dan akhirnya Luhan tersadar, kalau ia mempunyai perasaan terhadap Sehun. Melihat Sehun selalu mendapat surat cinta di lokernya cukup membuat hati Luhan panas, apalagi kalau ia melihat Sehun dekat dengan namja cantik selain dirinya.

'_Aku menyukai Sehun…'_

"BABO!"

Luhan tersentak saat Sehun sudah duduk di hadapannya bersama jus, makanan dan es krim. Sehun tertawa sambil memandangi Luhan. Luhan cemberut dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hei Luhan, kau ini kenapa? Sudah 15 menit aku melihatmu melamun sambil tersenyum seperti itu. Wajahmu jelek sekali tahu" Sehun kembali tertawa.

"Siapa yang melamun. Aku ini lelah sekali. Lebih baik aku makan saja daripada bertengkar dengan namja pabo sepertimu" Luhan menunduk menyantap nasi gorengnya sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah yang kini muncul di wajahnya.

'_Aku melamun disaat yang tidak tepat ya?'_

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Luhan duduk di sisi lapangan basket sambil mengutak-atik laptopnya. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Sehun yang sedang berlatih basket di lapangan. Sudah 2 jam ia menunggu Sehun berlatih basket karena rencananya mereka akan pulang bersama.

Ia mendongakkan wajah dari laptopnya dan melihat kearah lapangan. Sehun sedang berjalan ke sisi lapangan basket yang lain. Di sana ada beberapa namja yang sedang duduk namun langsung berdiri dan membungkuk saat Sehun menghampiri mereka. Sehun terlihat sedang bercakap-cakap dengan salah satu namja manis yang memakai tas berwarna merah. Luhan menajamkan penglihatannya. Ia tahu siapa namja bertas merah itu. Kyungsoo.

"Wah senangya, ternyata mereka sudah saling kenal ya" sindir Luhan sambil memandangi Sehun yang masih ngobrol dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah seorang namja cantik yang menjadi icon sekolahnya. Gayanya dan barang-barangnya selalu menjadi panutan anak-anak di sekolah. Kyungsoo juga dekat dengan beberapa namja populer dari klub basket maupun sepakbola. Banyak namja yang menyukai Kyungsoo. Namun setahu Luhan, Kyungsoo belum pernah berpacaran.

Luhan masih saja memandangi mereka berdua. Sesekali mereka tertawa dan itu membuat Luhan cemberut. Wajahnya memanas dan akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi dari situ. Ia membereskan laptop dan tasnya lalu berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Luhan!" tiba-tiba Sehun memanggilnya. Huh sial!

Luhan berbalik dan berjalan menuju Sehun dan Kyungsoo. "Hai Kyungsoo^^" Luhan membungkuk.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" Sehun bertanya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ahaha, iya kami satu klub"

"Oh ya? Klub dance?"

"Iya, Luhan sangat pandai menari. Aku sampai minta diajari terus olehnya. Hahaha"

"Ah biasa saja kok. Oh aku pulang dulu ya, sudah mau hujan. Dah" Luhan berjalan keluar dari gedung olahraga. Dadanya sesak sekali melihat Sehun bisa tersenyum manis kepada Kyungsoo. Sehun berjalan menyusul Luhan di depan gedung.

"Eh, kita tidak jadi pulang bersama?"

"Ah tidak usah, kau bersenang-senang saja bersama Kyungsoo. Aku takut mengganggu kalian" Luhan tersenyum manis dan berlari karena sudah mulai gerimis.

Sehun masih berdiri ditempatnya. Ia memandangi punggung Luhan yang semakin jauh. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Aku pulang dulu, Sehun ah"

"Ah iya, hati-hati"

.

.

.

Sehun lelah sekali hari ini. Setelah memenangkan pertandingan kemarin, ia harus berlatih lagi hari ini? Yah, pertandingan selanjutnya memang sudah menunggu.

Sedari tadi Sehun terus memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang mengetik di lapotopnya. Ia merasa kasihan melihat Luhan menunggunya selama 2 jam. Ckck, memang ciri sahabat yang setia.

"Baiklah, latihan hari ini selesai. Jangan lupa besok lusa kita berlatih lagi" kata pelatih basket sekolah.

"Hei Sehun! Kemari!" Ia baru mau menghampiri Luhan saat namja di sisi lapangan seberang memanggilnya. Sehun melirik Luhan sebentar lalu berjalan menuju namja itu. "Hai Kai" sapa Sehun. Kai tidak sendiri, ternyata ada Kyungsoo, Suho dan Baekhyun juga.

"Nah, ini dia Sehun yang aku ceritakan. Tampan ya?" kata Kai kepada para namja disebelahnya.

"Annyeong, namaku Sehun"

"Ah namaku Baekhyun"

"Aku Suho"

"Namaku Kyungsoo"

"Nah sebenarnya Kyungsoo ini mengobrol lebih banyak denganmu. Kami tinggal dulu ya" Kai, Baekhyun dan Suho pun meninggalkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo berdua.

"Kudengar kemarin timmu menang karena shootmu yang bagus ya?" Kyungsoo membuka percakapan.

"Hahahaha, ah tidak, biasa saja kok"

"Kalau begitu selamat ya! Aku suka melihatmu mendribel bola^^"

"Kemarin kau melihatku bermain?"

"Bukan hanya kemarin, setiap kau berlatih aku juga selalu melihatmu^^"

"Wahh senangnya, ternyata aku mempunyai penggemar baru lagi ya…"

"Hahaha"

Saat mereka mengobrol, Sehun melihat Luhan berjalan ke pintu keluar. Hei, bukankah mereka akan pulang bersama? Luhan tidak lupa itu kan?

"Luhan!" Luhan pun berbalik dan mengobrol sebentar dengan mereka.

"Iya, Luhan sangat pandai menari. Aku sampai minta diajari terus olehnya. Hahaha"

"Ah biasa saja kok. Oh aku pulang dulu ya, sudah mau hujan. Dah" Luhan berjalan keluar dari gedung olahraga. Eh? Pulang? Sendirian? Sehun segera menyusul Luhan di depan gedung olahraga.

"Kita tidak jadi pulang bersama?"

"Ah tidak usah, kau bersenang-senang saja bersama Kyungsoo. Aku takut mengganggu kalian" Luhan tersenyum manis dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun sambil berlari. Sehun tetap diam sambil mencerna kata-kata Luhan barusan.

'_Apa maksudnya?'_

"Aku pulang dulu, Sehun ah"

"Ah iya, hati-hati"

Setelah itu Sehun bergegas mengambil tasnya dan berlari ditengah gerimis yang sudah mulai deras untuk menyusul Luhan. Ia berbelok di pertigaan depan sekolah dan terus berlari mencari Luhan di sepanjang jalan.

'_Apa maksud perkataannya tadi? Ish'_

Tiba-tiba ia melihat Luhan sedang duduk di teras sebuah café di ujung jalan. Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di depannya.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau ini bagaimana sih? Kita kan mau pulang bersama! Kenapa kau kabur duluan"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dari cangkir kopinya dan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. "Kenapa kau menyusulku?"

"Kau hujan-hujanan, lihat bajumu basah"

"Lalu? Kau lebih basah" ucapan Luhan terdengar datar dan dingin. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap Luhan.

"Kenapa? Mau kopi? Ah, nuna tolong buatkan 1 cangkir kopi lagi ya" ucap Luhan kepada seorang pelayan didekat pintu.

"Kau aneh"

"Hm?"

"Kau aneh, Luhan. Kau berubah"

"Hei, siapa yang berubah? Aku tidak berubah kok. Hahaha lebih baik kita bersantai disini dulu, hujan belum reda"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Luhan berada di kantin untuk makan siang sendirian. Saat sedang mengantri untuk membeli jus jeruk, tiba-tiba pandangannya sampai ke 2 orang namja di meja tengah. Mereka terlihat sedang bercanda diantara suapan nasi dan seruputan jus jeruknya.

"Sudah mulai berduaan, Sehun dan Kyungsoo?"

Akhirnya Luhan meninggalkan kantin dan memilih untuk tidak makan siang saja. Padahal ia hanya sarapan secuil roti dan nanti ia ada latihan dance dan itu berarti ia akan bertemu Kyungsoo. Huh…

Sepulang sekolah Luhan segera meninggalkan kelasnya dan berjalan ke ruang dance bersama salah satu sunbaenya-Lay yang merupakan pelatihnya. Sesampai diruang dance, Luhan segera berganti baju kaus dan training hitam andalannya. Lalu pintu terbuka dan masuklah Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Annyeong!"

"Annyeong Kyungsoo, kau langsung ganti baju yah. Sebentar lagi kita mulai"

"Ok Lay hyung" Kyungsoo segera mengganti seragamnya dan menghampiri Luhan yang sedang melakukan gerakan stretching.

"Hai"

"Oh hai Kyungsoo^^"

"Hehehe, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya banyak padamu"

'_Pasti tentang Sehun' _"Ah iya silahkan"

"Hei, ayo kita mulai" Lay mengintruksi para anggota klub dance untuk segera siap dan mulai latihan.

"Nanti saja ya, Lu" Luhan hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Setelah latihan, Luhan duduk sambil meminum air mineralnya sampai habis. Ia mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil dan bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba ada di sebelahnya.

"Aaah, ya cukup lelah. Oh tadi kau mau bertanya apa?"

"Begini, Sehun itu namja yang bagaimana?"

"Dia cuek namun cukup baik dan menyebalkan"

"Wah tapi dia tidak seperti itu padaku. Dia hangat dan murah senyum"

DEG

Hangat? Sepertinya Sehun belum pernah bersikap hangat dengan Luhan.

"Lalu, apakah dia sudah punya pacar?"

"E..eh..itu.. dia belum punya pacar kok"

"Hmm… berarti aku masih punya kesempatan. Iya kan?"

"Ah, iya masih banyak peluang kok, hehe. Kau menyukainya?"

"Aku sangat menyukainya, Lu. Sudah 3 bulan ini aku menyimpan perasaan kepadanya "

DEG

'_Aku bahkan menyimpan perasaanku selama 1 tahun, Kyungsoo'_

"Kau menyukainya? Wah senangnya! Menurutku dia juga suka padamu"

"Eh? Jinjja? Doakan aku saja ya Luhan^^!"

"Tentu saja"

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari ruang dance dan berjalan pulang bersama. Namun Luhan terlihat tidak banyak bicara. Ia hanya tersenyum saat mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo tentang Sehun. Walaupun ia tahu, ia mengerti lebih banyak tentang Sehun daripada Kyungsoo. Karena Sehun sahabatnya.

Malam harinya Luhan tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus memikirkan kejadian tadi siang. Ia mulai berpikir, jika Sehun dan Kyungsoo semakin dekat, Sehun bisa saja jatuh cinta kepada Kyungsoo.

"Melihat sahabatku bahagia dengan orang lain, aku sudah cukup senang"

.

.

.

Selama berminggu-minggu Luhan selalu menghindar jika bertemu Sehun. Telepon dan SMS Sehun juga tidak pernah ia tanggapi. Sampai pada pagi itu ia melihat Sehun menaiki motor dan tak lupa ada Kyungsoo diboncengan belakang.

"Motor baru dan sudah antar jemput ternyata"

Luhan tersenyum miris. Ia menundukkan kepala sambil berjalan ke toilet sekolah yang sepi. Tidak mau terlihat oleh orang lain kalau ia menangis. Luhan berdiri didepan wastafel dan bercermin. Ada kristal bening menetes dari matanya.

"Lihat dirimu Luhan, kau ini jelek, manja dan cengeng. Kau tidak pantas untuk Sehun"

"Jangan menyukainya lagi"

"Eh?"

**-tbc-**

lanjut atau udahan? #plakk=.=

gimana ff nya? jelek yah? duh author lagi dodol sih, mian yah kalo jelek

dan makasih buat yang udah baca

lebih makasih lagi buat yang nge review^^

baiklah, kalau readers minta dilanjutin author mau ngelanjutin :)

jadi review yaaaa ;;)

kontak kontak - fb: Winaddict Sehunnie


End file.
